wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Epic Duel
The Epic Duel is the Hundred Forty-Ninth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in June 17, 2017. Synopsis The Legendary Duelist, Yuki Muto announces his retirement from Duel Monsters to follow his late father's career as the Guardian of Nabari City and an archaeologist. The Nabari People lived in the world hidden in the center of Dens where it is located in the heart of the Pipe Maze. Plot The Mixed up Adventure The Episode begins at the corner of Konohatropolis, New Domino City. Yusei Fudo has a nightmare about the Eggman Empire . With Yusei upset, Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan decide to have a Turbo Duel to cheer Yusei up. After driving down the highway to the garage, when Akiza Izinski, Leo and Luna arrive and show the archives they found about the past. They found an old article about Maximillion Pegasus and Yugi Muto, with Yusei recognizing Yugi as a legendary duelist. Even Jack admits Yugi is a legend, despite his goofy haircut. However, the trip then reveals an article about the Legendary "Element Valkyrie" riding on "Stardust Dragon" in which in written in Rock Ōtsutsuki's Stone Tablet. Knowing that "Stardust Dragon" existed in the Pescan Era, Yusei zooms in on the article's picture to discover Yuki summoned by the legendary wizard. Yusei then remembers that story about the Legendary Duelist that defeated Satan Necrophades. The Signers marks begin to glow as the complete Crimson Dragon appears on Yusei's back. Yusei's Duel Runner begins glowing with the Crimson Dragon's power. The Crimson Dragon sends a blast of light at the Signers and their companions. In Venice, the capital of Minccina, Maximillion Pegasus is currently holding a tournament. The Sakiyomi Jan Bang! makes a cameo as the MC of the event and the Legendary Duelist that defeated Satan Necrophades that Pegasus introduces was Yuki Muto. Yugi and his grandfather, Solomon Muto, notices "Stardust Dragon", "Cyber End Dragon" and "Rainbow Dragon" in the sky as mascots of the tournament. Upon seeing Yugi Muto, Yuki Muto transforms into Yami Yuki. Solomon is anxious about Yuki Muto's secret and will try his best to teach him about the Heart of the Cards. During the Tournament, Yami Yuki defeats Solomon with his three " Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragons" leaving Solomon seriously injured. Solomon tells Yugi that he failed; he had tried to teach Yuki Muto a lesson about the Heart of the Cards but he lost. Téa accuses Yuki Muto of cheating, which he denies. Yuki Muto holds up the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and his own "Exodia" Cards and Yugi protests that it was his grandfather's most "treasured cards". Yuki Muto says that since a Deck can only hold five copies of each "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" card, the sixth can be in his possession and Lan Hikari has thirty six copies of that card and states that he now retired to his late father's career as the Guardian of Nabari City and an archaeologist. Meanwhile, at Schroeder Corporation, Zigfried hears that the ancient legend of the Nabari tribe hidden in the center of Dens where it is located in the heart of the Pipe Maze. With his talent on programs, he hacks the main computer system and found the files of the Shinra Banshou and printed it into a map in order to give it to Yuki Muto telling him to find the legendary treasure called the Power Stones and by collecting them, the new era of miracles and wonders will occur and acts as the counterpart of the legendary Shinra Banshou which makes Lan Hikari and friends interested in finding treasure. Yugi Muto, enraged and worried of Yuki Muto's new adventure, victory and retirement, sought to stop him before he gets himself hurt and Mokuba is concerned of Paul von Schroeder's worst childhood days and he does the same. Yuki Muto and friends travel to the Pipe Maze and went down. In the Pipe Maze, Yuki Muto explains about the Pipe Maze, and how the secret passageways work with different pipes and a mega montage begins. During the montage, Yuki and friends come across another pipe which leads to the Nabari World and it is the right place. In the Nabari World, Falcon received an old stone from his father in his birthday, but he has no interest in it and asks Apollus to take it back for him. However, Kouichi senses that he’s being followed and confronts his pursuer at a shrine. The pursuer turns out to be Yamase, a teacher who is also a ninja, and he wants to know if Kouichi has the hijutsu (secret art). He threatens Kouichi with a knife, but before their discussion can continue, they are interrupted by Miharu who had been drawn towards the shrine after being sent out to buy some katsuobushi for the restaurant. Yamase immediately tosses a throwing star at him, but when winds shield Miharu from danger, Yamase realizes that Miharu has the hijutsu and sees a Yuki Muto and friends emerging from the giant pipe and recently found a Power Stone in rubble. Mistaking them for the people that found the stone, he states that Yuki and friends has the better hijutsu than Miharu's. Kouichi, however, manages to reach Miharu and Yuki's group first and teleports them into the nearby forest. Unfortunately, Yamase calls his allies and has the two boys surrounded because he and his friends know that obtaining Miharu means that their chief becomes the ruler of Nabari. But the rubble around the Power Stone breaks, revealing a rainbow Power Stone that fuses with his Duel Disk and makes him summon "Exodia" and Yamase and his ninja allies were obliterated by it's attacks, but Kouichi quickly realizes the danger. Kouichi is caught by Kumohira who had sensed what was going on, and Kumohira puts an end to all this by putting "Exodia" into Yuki Muto's Deck. Having brought Lan and Mayl to Hattori, Yukimi uses the excuse of making the two repent to cover what he did. While Hattori explains how he convinced Yoite to learn the Kira, Raiko finds Ichiki, but before he can do anything he is attacked by Shiranui, the squad leader of the Tattegami. Elsewhere, Kouichi, Raimei, and Gau are attacked by the Kairoushuu ninja. When Yuki Muto arrived with "Exodia", Yuki's "Dark Magician Knight" killed Hattori and destroyed it's body and easily destroyed the Iga Clan. After seeing "Exodia", Miharu however claims that everything is his fault and explains that Yuki Muto shouldn't get involved an many dangers Yuki forgive Miharu for meeting him in a bad situation. The appearance of "Exodia" brings Raimei closer to finding Raiko. Kouichi is dispatched to stop Raimei from doing anything drastic. Miharu stays with Tobari while his grandma is away. Meanwhile, the Kairoushuu clan gathers. Yoite begins to show signs of his life force leaking due to the use of Kira. He quickly leaves to find Miharu. Miharu asks Tobari about the secrets he is unwilling to tell and reveals he will use the Shinra Banshou to help Yoite. Hanabusa Seki, a paleontologist, finds Yoite unconscious near Tobari's house. Raimei arrives at a garden where Raiko attacks her. Raimei and Raiko confront each other. However, Raiko fatally wounds Raimei, taking her sword, Kurogamon, with him. Yoite is found by Hanabusa, who happens to room with Tobari. She brings him home and treats him kindly, but the feeling is not reciprocated. Later, Yoite asks Miharu to bring him the Engetsurin kinjutsushō and the Izuna Shingan kinjutsushō, saying that he still holds his friends' lives hostage. Raiko struggles as he reminisces about Raimei. Raikō's assistant Gau Meguro searches for Raimei to tell her the truth about the Shimizu clan's massacre in connection with the Grand Civil War. Ten years ago, members of the clan plotted a coup d'état. When the clan's head refused to step down, she and her husband were accidentally killed. Upon her last request, Raikō kills the leader of the coup. However, the coup had already turned into a riot. As Raimei loved the Shimizu clan, Raikō took the blame to protect her. After learning the truth, Raimei reconciles with Raikō. However, Raikō must be punished for betraying the clan. Gau steps between Raikō and Raimei and takes a blow. Gau becomes comatose, causing Raikō to abandon the Shimizu clan and his sword. Kazuhiko Yukimi, and his physician Kazuho Amatatsu defect from the fully destroyed Grey Wolves and join Banten. Raikō Shimizu and Gau Meguro also leave the faction, and with Raimei, the three reestablish the nearly extinct Shimizu clan. Meanwhile, Ichiki has also remembered what happened ten years ago - and for some reason, this prompts her to kill Hattori. She then opens her eyes for the first time, suggesting that she is not blind after all. She decides to return to where the Shinra Banshou is, clearly planning something. Fuuma meanwhile explains that his goals are to attain wisdom beyond human knowledge, and essentially "become God". Tobari, hurt by his betrayal, attacks him. Raimei and Raikō also return to protect Miharu, making it clear they are no longer on Fuuma's side. Shijima and Kouichi, too, call off their long alliance with Fuuma. The chapter ends with Tobari being horribly wounded by Fuuma. Fuuma begins to absorb the knowledge from Miharu, but then withers away after Tobari stabs him in the neck. Kouichi and Shijima decide to leave with the Shinra Banshou, they will forever sleep "with their mother." Miharu is able to see Yoite one last time. Although not interested at first, Apollus and the events convince Falcon to search for his father and learn more about the Power Stones, starting his adventures. While in Wood Land, he meets Wang-Tang and the second Power Stone he received from his father makes him transform. Falcon than starts training with Wang-Tang and Ryoma. After Training, Falcon meets Yuki Muto and his friends. Rouge tells Yuki and friends to go travel through the pipe maze, searching Sun Land, Wood Land, Fire Land, Gold Land, Dark Land, and Soil Land for Power Stones. Along the way, Yuki Muto was encountered by Yugi Muto, who wanted revenge for defeating his grandfather and unknown to their duel, Seto Kaiba who knew the Dark Land's guardian was Laura Gekko's Ka; the Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate White Dragon was in the Pipe Maze. After defeating Yugi in the Duel, Yuki Muto meets Accel. Pride gives the letter to his son because of the crisis in his home but it turns out to be a ruse and wanted to have a family reunion together. He tells his son that he's already a grown man and wants to start off his greater responsibility. Pride secretly tells him that his great mission is to collect seven Power Stones. But Apollus knows the secret of how to use it which is a shock to both. Pride becomes facinating in searching the mystery of the Power Stones and he tells the story about Power Stones happened since ancient times that the Power Stones were scattered in different islands during the eruption of the volcano in Dark Land. Edward asks his father why he gives the Power Stone to him and he simply replies that it will be his safe keeping. He tells him that he needs to reunite the seven Power Stones to make a miracle will occur and whatever a person to make a wish for and if all the Power Stones are in the wrong hands it will bring a disaster. That Night, the Octopus Twins, Octo and Pus caught Yuki Muto and takes him to Kracken's ship and Kraken wakes him up and is pleased with the the power of the Divine Serpent and showed him the giant octopus that he summoned and then challenges Yuki Muto into a "Divine Duel" Kraken transformed into his Power Change form. Yuki Muto then Summons his "Divine Serpent Geh". Kraken summons several sharks using the Aqua Stone as the the Massive "Divine Serpent" was tickled. As the giant octopus and the "Divine Serpent" collide, both were knocked down as Kraken drops his Aqua Stone and it moves straight to Ayame and Yuki Muto was then saved by the Accel who was riding on the"Divine Serpent". Yuki and Accel meets Gunrock at the Gold Land casino where he challenges Accel and Yuki to a game of poker and bets his Gold Stone for his Power Stone. However, Yuki ended up losing the game and had no choice but to surrender his Power Stone to him. Falcon later on pays a visit at his place and begs him to return it to him. Gunrock agrees but tells him that he must first show him the legendary monster to win it back. After Yuki summons his "Divine Serpent", he reveals that his stone is similar to Yuki's and that he can change into Heavy Tank with it. Gunrock apparently had a crush on Yuki Muto's younger sister and even wanted to marry her. After getting on the Boat to Soil Land, Accel meets Julia and Mel who tells Yuki Muto of the real story of the Power Stones based on the rainbow power stone that was able to summon the level one or higher Duel Monsters. Power Stone Mythology Forgotten Mystery In the series of flashbacks, prior to the Grand Civil War, from the Pipe Maze where the legends are born, the toads, under the leadership of Rock Ōtsutsuki traveled through the Pipe Maze, they found the Nabari World, which resembles the Power Stone World and sets foot on Dark Land where the Duel Monsters and Star Slayer Mosnters existed. They saw the Power Stones placed on the Altar and in the center was the rainbow Power Stone where the ritual have taken place. Raimei Ōtsutsuki emerge from the altar and let's the miracle will occur and whatever and Rock makes a wish for the ten Kingdoms to be united to form the Konoha Republic, the new nation for the Mushroom Kingdom. Raimei warns him that the rainbow Power Stone is in the wrong hands it will bring a disaster. In response Rock use the power to summon the "Divine Serpent Geh" dubbed as Geh Necrophades, "Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" as the Divine White Dragon, "Winda, Priestess of Gusto" as Winda Falcon the "Maiden with the Eyes of Blue" as Princess Otome to form the new team of Legendary Guardians. Rock showed these monsters as the Legendary Stone Gods to the Toads and Yoshis who worshiped them. Spell Wars After Legendary Stone Gods brought miracles to the world, they returned to the sleep and Rock and the remaining Pescan Army departs from Dark Land so that the legend will never be forgotten. Few years later, Valga grew up as an orphan and wished for ultimate power and was granted a Dark Stone by the fully awakened Geh Necrophades. He eventually began using the power of the stone to become a champion and thus started the Spell Wars. Asahi, Akatsuki, Tobari's grandfather, and Kourin Shimizu devised a plan to seal away the Shinra Banshou. Tobari's grandfather planned use his Zekuu technique to rid Asahi of Shinra's power. Asahi entrusts Tobari with the Engetsurin, asking him to hold onto it until the ritual is completed. The following day, Asahi, Akatsuki, Tobari's grandfather, Tobari, and Miharu traveled deep into a wooded area, away from civilization, in order to perform the ritual. However, they were soon found by Kairoshu ninja who had been aware of their plan. Following the death of Akatsuki, Asahi and Tobari's grandfather begin the Zekuu technique in a "now or never" desperation. However, during the process, a cloaked figure appears out of the trees. The cloaked figure uses the Kira technique on Miharu, destroying the child's face and presumably killing him. Asahi sees this and, giving over to the forbidden power of the Shinra Banshou, brings her son back to life. Upon seeing his destroyed face, Asahi has trouble recalling his appearance. As a result, she reconstructs Miharu's face to mirror her own. Tobari's granfather is shot in the throat and, with his dying breath, tells Tobari to perform Zekuu. Tobari begins to use the technique but the Shinra Banshou, recognizing that Asahi wanted to seal her away, took advantage of the distraction. She transferred herself from Asahi to Miharu. Asahi fought against this, but eventually died from the struggle. Mystical Meeting At the Present, Yuki states that is when Julia and Mel is born. After arriving at Soil Land, Accel meets Gourmand who offered Yuki Muto the largest Pizza at his restaurant, the "Snack E Times" and Pete a toy like figure who dream to become a real boy. After the big feast, Yuki and his crew eventually get separated, resulting in some of his friends being captured and locked by the town's police. It is later on revealed that the townspeople hold a stone called the Soil Stone which originally belonged to the indigenous people of Soil Land. According to Galuda, the Soil Stone was found at the top of the totem pole in his tribe's original homeland, which was taken over by settlers. Ever since the Power Stone was in that totem pole, peace and good health settled on Galuda's tribe and those who disrespected it were cursed. Falcon and Galuda decided to work together to bring it back and free his friends. In the end, the Soil Stone reacted with Galuda to Power Change into Proud Eagle in order to protect his tribe and results the reawakening of Winda, the Goddess of Soil Land. Soon, peace was made between the Soaring Eagle tribe and the people of Soil Town (now called Eagle Town). After these events, Galuda decides to travel with Yuki and his crew in order to find a cure for his future wife, Lilica. As they take the boat to Dark Land, Yuki Muto wonders if the "Altar of the Gusto" existed and Gourmand corrected it and he told him that his ancestor have meet Rock and recently made his miracle of being the greatest cook in the world and Accel instructs him to take the boat to Aqua Land where Kraken and his minion were hiding and Yuki agreed. and his base was on the Skull Mountains. Kraken controls the polar bear using his Aqua Stone to deal with them. But Galuda defends both and Falcon and his own crew rushed to the rescue to get the Aqua Stone from him. Kraken orders his men to get them but Falcon blasts using the Power Missile on the back wall convincing all of Kraken's crew to get back to their homes and they succeed while quitting from Kraken's crew. Kraken does not given up as he face off against Falcon as the Red Whirlwind as he was almost knocked by his punch and shoots him with his Power Cannon several times but avoided and he uses his Power Claw to ensnare him but missed and Falcon shoots using the Power Missile knocking him down. After meeting Falcon once more, Yuki confirms that the ancient legend came from Dark Land. After taking the Cruise ship to Dark Land, Pride gets into the ship in disguise to follow his son along with his group. But was caught by Octo and Pus the Octopus Twins when they sided with Valgas due to his recklessness. When his son was beaten by Valgas, he loudly tells them that don't let Valgas posesses the seven Power Stones and cheers his son to fight him. When his son was defeated by him he ends up being locked up in the cage by Octo and Pus but acts as a simple upperclass gentleman to both until he was released by Apollus and Ayame. He then confronted Valgas along with Apollis and Ayame while Valgas is in Power Change form against his son and he angrily tells him that he was weak and letting himself controlled by the Dark Stone due to the influence of the Geh Necrophades. Geh Necrophades emerged again and uses the PS Energy Ray on Pride and Ayame manage to save him while taking cover from being hit by it. Rouge attacks him and Ryoma tells him to give up even Gunrock, Galuda and Wang-Tang in their Power Change forms. Valgas demonstrates the use of the Dark Stone as he glows in a dark light and started to mutate himself into a gigantic blob monster known as Final Valgas and Geh Necrophades easily defeats his friends by hitting them with a beam on his mouth even Jack attempts to attack him but failed and Jack gives Falcon the Red Power Stone and all of their Power Stones combined to form into the legendary Light Stone which summons Yuki's rainbow power stone and the Divine White Dragon emerges from it to defeat Valgas resulting the great awakening of Princess Otome. Princess Otome combined with the signers and the Crimson Dragon then defeats him and destroys his Dark Stone when all of the Power Stones combine their powers to form the Light Stone along with Yuki's rainbow power stone. He is then reverted back into a child after being defeated. Falcon then embraces the boy while assuring him that he is no longer alone. Valgas then smiles back at Falcon before fading away. He watches all seven Power Stones and the Light Stone are lighted up and creates a miracle upon them. Zigfried appears and congratulates Yuki Muto in finding the rainbow Power Stone and asks to look at it since Zigfired encouraged him to believe. As Yuki accepted his request, Kaiba intervenes. Zigfried says that Kaiba is doing this because he may show it to the world outside the pipe maze Kaiba makes a deal with him. They'll Duel, and if Zigfried wins he'll stay in the tournament but if he loses he will be disqualified. Despite the fact that Zigfried used the Cyber Dragon Strategy against Kaiba, he defeats Zigfried. Kaiba humiliates him and tells Roland to let him go, saying he can't do anything anymore. Zigfried gets shocked as Leon appeared with Mokuba. Zigfried gives up and says he'll never defeat Kaiba. He also feels sorry for what he did to Leon, but Leon still loves him and tells him that he can still be succeed without defeating Kaiba. With Leon encouraging Zigfried, he thanks Leon and hugs him. Mokuba started to cry that Yugi and Joey were right about Yuki being filled with hate, going on crazy adventures and never having anymore fun. Convinced, Yuki, Lan and his friends agreed before Yuki and Edward and the crew parted ways and Jack remains in Dark Land where he chooses to live with the animals. Characters *Yuki Muto **Yami Yuki *Rock Ōtsutsuki *Yuki Muto's Metall *Yuki Muto's Blue Eyes Ultimate Cluster Dragon *Yuki Muto's Heavy Mech Assault Dragon *Yuki Muto's Jelly-jiro *Yuki Muto's Jelly-san *Ria Tōjō *Yuki Vermillion *Chaud *Higsby *Yai Ayanokoji *Mayl Sakurai *Haruka Hikari *Lan Hikari *Baryl *Kai *Ms. Millions *Mary *Tory *Yahoot *Dex Oyama *Masa *Lord Wily *Count Zap *Mr. Match *Ms. Madd *Lilly *Sal *Miyu *Regal *WindMan.EXE *LaserMan.EXE *Glyde.EXE *MegaMan.EXE *GutsMan.EXE *Roll.EXE *FireMan.EXE *NumberMan.EXE *BombMan.EXE *Whackoman.EXE *MagicMan.EXE *ProtoMan.EXE *KnightMan.EXE *ShadowMan.EXE *MagnetMan.EXE *QuickMan.EXE *CutMan.EXE *FreezeMan.EXE *SnakeMan.EXE *TurboMan.EXE *Ring.EXE *Colonel.EXE *Iris.EXE *Duo.EXE *BubbleMan.EXE *ShadeMan.EXE *Dark Magician Knight.EXE *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Hamura Ōtsutsuki *Indra Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Anakin Ōtsutsuki *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Master Bison *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Kuon Buxaplenty/Hades Izanami *Paul von Schroeder *Vinsmoke Goji *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Bowser *Merak Umi *Elise *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *F.A.N.G *Soo-Won *Shinjirō Nagita *Paul Ichijou *Cavendish Ōtsutsuki *Hamura Gekko *Mayu Ōtsutsuki *Naia *Naiee *Paul Uzuki *Numbuh 19th Century *Numbuh Mito *Numbuh Paul *Numbuh Litchi *Numbuh Sanban *Ben Lincoln *Paul Dickson *Numbuh Armada *Cree Gekko *Christopher Gekko *Cagali *Ruby Heart *Kandy *Mikoto Murakumo *Chester *A.J. *Sanjay *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Trixie Tang *Jack Fenton *Maddie Fenton *Jasmine Fenton *Danny Fenton *Makoto Murakumo *Kala Murakumo *Timmy Turner *Terry Bogard *Joe Higashi *Andy Bogard *Mai Shiranui *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Es *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Rock Ōtsutsuki *Spear Ōtsutsuki *Yuki Skywalker *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Ky Kiske *Sol Badguy *Sin Kiske *Dizzy *Zanza Klaus *Clear Klaus *Dan Renato *Nobuya Gekko *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko **Kyoji Masamune *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak Umi *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Gunvolt *Stella *Gabriella *Carmen *Clover *Alex *Sam *Jerry *Maximillion Pegasus *Solomon *Ishizu *Valentine Mai *Yugi *Joey *Tristan *Téa Gardner *Seto Kaiba *Mokuba *Sherry LeBlanc *Minamoto no Raimei *Minamoto no Raikō *Zigfried von Schroeder *Leon *Miharu *Tobari *Kouichi *Gau Meguro *Raimei Shimizu *Raikō Shimizu *Kotarou Fuuma *Saraba *Sōrō Katō *Hanabusa Seki *Hattori *Ichiki *Shijima *Eugene *Yae Oda *Yoite *Yukimi *Amatatsu *Jūji Minami *Yusei *Jack *Crow *Blitz *Nervin *Rally *Tank *Akiza *Falcon *Ayame *Ayame's family *Ryoma *Wang-Tang *Rouge *Gunrock *Jack Winslow *Pride *Jane *Mel *Julia *Pete *Accel *Gourmand *Apollus *Cassie *Octo *Pus *Kraken *Himeko Kurusugawa *Chikane Himemiya *Sōma Ōgami *Tsubasa *Girochi *Sister Miyako *Corona *Reiko Ōta *Nekoko *Kazuki Ōgami *Yukihito *Tenoct **Musha King **Tukamukade **Octomaru **Zura **Mibanyan **Kiku Teikoku **Metaurus Skywalker **Micro Samurai **Techno Gekko *Ray Akaba **Zuzu **Celina **Lulu **Rin *Zarc **Yuya **Yuto **Yuri **Yugo Duel Monsters *Divine Serpent Geh *Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon {as the Divine White Dragon} *Winda, Priestess of Gusto *Gusto Gulldo *Windaar, Sage of Gusto *Gem-Knight Emerald *Vylon Sphere *Kamui, Hope of Gusto *Musto, Oracle of Gusto *Caam, Serenity of Gusto *Serenade the Melodious Diva *Schuberta the Melodious Maestra *Rainbow Dragon *Ancient Pixie Dragon *Shovel Crusher *The Legendary Exodia Incarnate *Dewdark of the Ice Barrier {as Saint Susanoo; Rose Mary's Older Brother} *General Gantala of the Ice Barrier *General Grunard of the Ice Barrier *General Raiho of the Ice Barrier *Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier *Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier *Strategist of the Ice Barrier *Dai-sojo of the Ice Barrier *Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier *Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier *Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier {as one of the the Legendary Guardians of the Mushroom Kingdom's Ice Barrier} *Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier {as one of the the Legendary Guardians of the Mushroom Kingdom's Ice Barrier} *Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier {as one of the the Legendary Guardians of the Mushroom Kingdom's Ice Barrier} *Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier {as one of the the Legendary Guardians of the Mushroom Kingdom's Ice Barrier} *Warlock of the Ice Barrier *Dark Magician {evolved into Dark Sage} *Dark Magician Girl *Dark Valkyria *Magician's Valkyria {as Saint Raimei; Saint Susanoo and Rose Mary's Mother} *Gokibore *Berry Magician Girl {as Leader of the Flavor Council} *Apple Magician Girl {as Member of the Flavor Council} *Kiwi Magician Girl {as Member of the Flavor Council} *Lemon Magician Girl {as Member of the Flavor Council} *Legendary Knight Critias *Legendary Knight Hermos *Legendary Knight Timaeus *Rose, Warrior of Revenge {as Rose Mary; Saint Susanoo's younger sister} *Valkyrie Brunhilde *Valkyrie Zweite *Valkyrie Erste *Valkyrie Dritte *Maiden with the Eyes of Blue *Mystical Sand *Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3) {as the three headed Blue-Eyes slavic dragons} *Yamata Dragon {as the Supreme King Dragon Yamatano Orochi} *Warrior Lady of the Wasteland *Lady of Faith *Lunalight Tiger *Dryad *Kanan the Swordmistress *Supreme King Dragon Zarc {as the Evil Supreme Dragon King; Fusion form of the Five Great Guardian of the Mushroom Kingdom's Ice Barrier} *Insect Queen *Petit Moth *Larvae Moth *Cocoon of Evolution *Great Moth *Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth *Shooting Quesar Dragon {as the Great Crimson Dragon} *Stardust Dragon **Shooting Star Dragon **Majestic Star Dragon *Black Rose Dragon *Red Dragon Archfiend *Life Stream Dragon *Blackwing Dragon *Ancient Fairy Dragon *Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu *Earthbound Immortal Cusillu *Earthbound Immortal Uru *Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua *Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu *Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua *Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca *Demise, King of Armageddon *Ruin, Queen of Oblivion *Odd-Eyes Dragon *Maiden with Eyes of Blue *Aussa the Earth Charmer *Dharc the Dark Charmer *Eria the Water Charmer *Hiita the Fire Charmer *Lyna the Light Charmer *Wynn the Wind Charmer Star Slayer Monsters *Truth the Malefic *Sephylon of Time *Astro Meklord *Brunhilde the Ascendant *Dritte the Ascendant *Erste the Ascendant *Zweite the Ascendant *Musha King *Octomaru *Zura *Mibanyan *Kiku Teikoku *Metaurus Skywalker *Tukamukade *Micro Samurai *Techno Gekko *Mori *Masamune *Sadamitsu *Yamata Serpent *Doomdra *Yamata Serpent EXE *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV1 *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV6 *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV10 *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV12 *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV19 *Blue-Eyes Ultimate Cluster Dragon *Metall *Puffer-Blimp *Beetle Bomb *Maggot Battle Tank *Jelly-san *Jelly-Mom *Jelly-jiro *Melon Moth Larva *Melon Moth (Male) *Melon Moth (Female) *Jedi Knight *Sith Lord *Sith Apprentice *Pilot Token *Five God Spider *Heavy Mech Phantom *Heavy Mech Shiki *Princess of the Rice Fields *Komodoconda *Yamata Leviathan *Moon Behemoth Duels Duel Monsters Yuki Muto vs. Yugi Muto Turn 1: Yami Yuki Yuki draws and Special Summons "Guardian Eatos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position and sets two cards and then activates "Ancient Rules" to Special Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position and sets a monster. Turn 2: Yami Yugi Yugi draws "Ancient Rules" activates it, to Special Summon "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) in Attack Position. "Dark Magician" attacks and destroys a face-down monster, "Gwenhwyfar, Queen of Noble Arms". Yugi sets one card. Turn 3: Yami Yuki Yuki draws "Divine Serpent Geh". Yuki Sets "Celtic Guard of Noble Arms". Yuki activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy Yugi's "Mirror Force". "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys "Dark Magician" and "Guardian Eatos" attacks directly (Yugi: 8000 → 5000 LP). Turn 4: Yami Yugi Yugi draws "Magician's Valkyria" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1600/1800) in Attack Position and then activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) in Defense Position. "Magician's Valkyria" attacks and destroys "Celtic Guard of Noble Arms". Yuki pays half of his LP to Special Summon "Divine Serpent Geh" (0/0) in Attack Position (Yuki: 8000 → 4000 LP). Yugi then sets two cards. Turn 5: Yami Yuki Yuki draws "Astral Barrier" and subsequently sets it. Yuki activates "Horn of the Unicorn" to equip it to "Divine Serpent Geh" (0 → 700/0 → 700). Turn 6: Yami Yugi Yugi draws "Kuriboh". "Magician's Valkyria" attacks "Divine Serpent Geh" but Yuki activates "Astral Barrier" to make the attack a direct attack (Yuki: 4000 → 2400 LP) and due to the damage calculation, by the effect of "Divine Serpent Geh", it's original ATK becomes 99,000 (700 → 99,700/700). For some reason, Yuki's Power Stone glows and emerges from the Duel Disk and gives "Divine Serpent Geh" more attack points (99,700 → 100,199,400/700). Turn 5: Yami Yuki Yuki draws "Molting Escape" and subsequently equip it to "Divine Serpent Geh". "Divine Serpent Geh" attacks and destroys "Magician's Valkyria" (Yugi: 5000 → 0 LP). Trivia *This Episode is the combination of Looney Tunes Back in Action, Nabari no Ou and Power Stone. *Snack E' Times is the reference to Chuck E Cheese's. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon